


Helping Hand

by Silencedxcontrolled



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Friends to Lovers, Harry gets hurt oh no, I mean its set during the xfactor so it coulda happened but it didnt, Injury, Louis in Glasses, M/M, Needy Harry, X Factor days, au kinda, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencedxcontrolled/pseuds/Silencedxcontrolled
Summary: Prompt: Person A breaks their jack off wrist and comes crying to Person B (who is their best friend) in the middle of the night, not being able to get off because lets face it, a wank with the wrong hand is worse than not getting off at all and begs them to jack the off.Harry breaks his wrist and needs some help from his best friend Louis





	Helping Hand

Harry is one of the clumsiest people Louis has ever met. He’s also the incredibly energetic, and two and two don't go well together. 

Normally Harry can take care of himself, that is until Harry breaks his right wrist. 

They’ve been in the XFactor house for a couple of weeks now and the two have become extremely close. Nether has said anything to the other but every other member of the house can sense the mutual feelings of attraction between the two. They tell each other everything and whenever anything goes wrong they are the first one the other tells. The two are almost inseparable. 

It’s been snowing all this week and all of the house members have been taking advantage of it. Snowball fights have become a regular occurrence and the front yard is littered with remence of various snowmen and snow angels. One particularly snowy morning Liam, Harry, Niall, Aiden Grimshaw, and Cher Lloyd are all outside and snowballs fly through the air at extreme velocities. Aiden just so happens to throw one in the direction of the back of Harrys head which hits him and causes him to fall forward slipping on some ice and he lands on his right hand with all his weight. Harry can feel the crack and the searing pain that shoots up his arm as he take he weight off of it. The adrenaline rushing through his veins, distracts him from the pain and he whips around to get his revenge with an even bigger ball of snow. But as soon as it leaves his hand he becomes fully aware of the ache in his forearm. He crumples to the floor and starts sobbing, clutching his swollen wrist. 

“Fuck Harry, what happened!” Niall yells running over to him. 

“I- don’t - know” He manages to gasp out between sobs. “I slipped on the ice - and I landed - really really hard - on my wrist.”

“Bloody hell. Cher!” Niall calls out for the eldest of the contestants outside, thinking she might know what to do. Cher leisurely walks over but starts to run when she sees Harry. 

“Dear god doll, what did you do?” She asks and pulls Harry to his feet and into her chest.

“He slipped on the ice and landed funky.” Niall confirms and Cher nods and walks with Harry back into the house and into the kitchen. She heads to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water and some aspirin. She hands Harry the water and aspirin and takes a closer look at his wrist. Cher winces at the sight of his wrist and takes hold of it. 

“I’m gonna push on your wrist a little bit and you tell me when it hurts okay?” Cher tells the younger boy. Still sniffling Harry nods and Cher takes a deep breath and applies a little bit of pressure to the side of his hand. Immediately Harry cries out in pain and Cher quickly draws her hand away. “Fuck its definitely broken. Stay right here love I’m gonna go find a producer.” Cher tells him and dashes off in the other direction. At this point many of the other contestants in the house have gathered around Harry and are giving him words of encouragement and support, but all Harry can focus on is the pain and how he wishes Louis were here. As if on cue Louis bursts into the room and pushes through the crowd of people to Harry.

“Lou” Harry starts and Louis looks down at him. 

“Jesus what have you done to yourself Hazza?” Louis asks and with his good hand Harry wipes a tear from his face.

“Slipped while playing outside and landed on it real hard. It hurts Lou.” Harry's eyes start to tear up again and Louis takes the younger boy into his arms. A producer pushes through the crowd with Cher in tow and comes up to the boys. 

“Alright Harry we need to get you to an A&E as quick as we can so we’ve got a car coming and Cher is gonna go with you alright?” The producer says and before Harry can say anything Louis interrupts. 

“Can I go with him? Please?” Louis asks and the producer raises an eyebrow.

“I don't know Louis, Cher is older and-”

“So? I’m still 18, I’m a legal adult just let me go with ‘im please?” Louis begs and Harry looks up at the producer with a tear stained face. The producer sighs. 

“Alright you can go with him. Just make sure you alert us when you lads are on your way back got it?” Louis breaks into a grin and nods. 

“Of course” He responds and Cher hands him a blanket which he wraps around his sniffling friend and turns his attention back to Harry. Louis helps stand him up and the two walk toward to front door of the house to get in the car. They both climb into the back and Louis wraps his arm around Harry who gratefully snuggles into it. They arrive at the A&E and Louis runs up to the counter, Harry trailing behind. “Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson, my friend Harry Styles slipped on some ice and landed on his wrist and we think it's broken,” Louis tells the lady at the counter. She nods and tells them to take a seat and that she’ll call them when they are ready for him. Louis and Harry sit and Harry, still sniffling leans his head on Louis shoulder. 

“Hurts, Lou.” He mumbles into Louis’ shoulder and Louis just sighs and wraps his arm around Harry.

“I know Haz, I know. But they are gonna fix you up soon I promise.” Harry nods and stays curled up under Louis arm. Louis distracts him by telling him about some weird lady he saw at the shop and for a couple of minutes Harry forgets about his wrist. Until the nurse comes over and calls for ‘Harry Styles’ They both stand up but the nurse shakes her head.

“I’m sorry but only immediate family are allowed in right now.” She tells him. Just as Louis is about to protest Harry shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine Lou, don’t worry.” He says and walks off with the nurse. Louis slumps into his chair and runs his hands through his hair finally catching his breath for the first time. As he sits there in silence he realizes how tired his really is and starts to feel himself start falling asleep. 

\- - - -

“Lou… Lou… Louis!” Louis wakes up to Harry shaking his shoulder and Louis shoots up in shock. For a split second he doesn't know where he is or how long he's been there, until he looks up and sees Harry smiling down at him, with a bright neon yellow cast. “It was broken so they put a cast on it, and they said I’m free to go.” He says and Louis just nods groggily and stand up and stretches. They leave the A&E and get into the car, both of them in the back. Louis is still half asleep but Harry seems more awake than ever and again all Louis can do is listen to him ramble, the whole car ride, through the house living room, and all the way up to their shared bedroom. They get into the room and Louis takes off his shoes and jeans and climbs right into bed. 

“I’m going to sleep Haz ‘aight.” He whispers across the room as so not to wake the other boys up. “If you need anything wake me up. ” He hears Harry whisper something back from the bathroom but can barely make it out before he falls asleep once again. 

\- - - -

For the second time that night Louis is shaken awake by Harry. Louis groans and rolls onto his side away from his friend but Harry follows him. 

“Lou, please,’ He hears Harry sniffle and he sits up begrudgingly in his bed. 

“Whatdoyouwanthaz?” Louis asks still half asleep. He opens his eyes and sees the outline of Harry sitting on his bed in front of him

“I just, I can’t do anything with the cast and I didn't know what to do because it hurt so bad and you said to wake you if i needed anything and I didn't know what to do and - ” Harry mumbles picking at the fabric of his t-shirt. Louis reaches for his glasses next to his bed and blinks his eyes as his vision becomes clearer. Now he can clearly make out Harry sitting in front of him on his bed, eyes wet and red as if he had been crying. Seeing Harry crying immediately wakes him up and he reaches out and puts his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

“Hey wait, Haz, slow down what happened?” He asks and Harry takes a deep breath. 

“I can't do anything with the cast, and it hurts so much and I didn't know what to do and you said to wake you if i needed anything so here I am waking you up.” He says quietly. Louis still confused as ever, start to rub Harry’s thigh in an attempt to comfort him, but all that happens is Harry lets out a small moan. Louis face goes red and he looks down to see the outline of Harry’s throbbing cock straining against his boxers. He slowly starts to put the pieces of the puzzle together and he pulls his hand back, and Harry whimpers. Louis feels his own underwear grow tighter and he starts panicking.

“Harry, I don’t - you - I -” Louis mumbles out and Harry looks like he's about to cry again. 

“Louis, please,” Harry begs. “I’m so hard and I can't do anything about it because we both know wanking with the wrong hand is worse than being catching your dick in your zipper. I can’t do anything with the cast and it hurts so bad, please Louis,” He whimpers. Louis is shocked and confused and doesn't know what to do. Harry is clearly in so much pain and as Harry starts to sob and gasp for air Louis makes a decision.

“Okay, okay, Shh shhh, just calm down Hazza, yeah? Deep breaths.” He tells Harry as he reaches out to pull Harry closer to him. He can hear Harry's breathing slow down and then hitch in his throat as he reaches down and palms Harry through his underwear. Louis tries desperately to avoid eye contact with Harry as lets out a small moan. Louis continues to palm Harry through his boxers until Louis feels Harry’s good hand grab his own and shove it down his boxers. Louis freezes when he feels Harry’s erection fully in his hand and mentally gawks at its size. Harry pushes his own boxers down so that his cock can be fully available to Louis and Louis, slowly becoming more comfortable wraps his hand all the way around Harry’s cock, pumping his fist up and down. The sounds Harry is making are almost porngraphic and Louis can barley contain himself as he reaches up his other hand to cover Harry’s mouth. Harry starts thrusting in time with Louis hand and dear god does it feel so good. The part that Harry didn't tell Louis was the he had been hard for a good hour trying to find something that felt good before he finally gave up and woke up his best friend. Harry felt really guilty about waking up Louis but he couldn't take it anymore and he just so desperately needed release, and as good as it felt something was missing.

“Kiss me.” Harry says suddenly into Louis hand. Louis almost stops in surprise but instead but gives Harry's cock a squeeze. Harry lets out a moan and arches his back, his hands grasping the sheets. “Kiss me please.” He almost begs.

“Harry-” Louis starts,

“Please Louis,” He begs. Louis takes a deep breath and leans into Harry, who eagerly meets him halfway. Harry tastes like strawberry chapstick which instantly became Louis’ favorite taste. Harry bites gently on Louis’ lip before Louis opens his mouth to let him inside. They both groan quietly and Louis hand speeds up. 

“Oh my god, Louis” Harry moans into Louis mouth and Louis pulls away from his mouth starts to suck a hickey into Harry neck. Harry feels his whole body tense with short broken phrases of “gonna cum, gonna cum, gonna -” and he’s cumming hard into Louis hand. Louis pulls his hand away and wipes it on one of the pillows he’s not using. As Harry starts to regain composure, he leans back into Louis to kiss him again. Louis, shocked, start to lean away and Harry latches his lips onto Louis neck. Louis groans in pleasure but starts to push Harry away.

“Harry, what-” He starts to whisper but Harry puts his finger to Louis’s lips shushing him.

“I’m just repaying the favor,” Harry says innocently, reattaching his lips to Louis’s neck. Louis groans again and tilts his head back to allow Harry more access to his neck. Once Harry is satisfied with the color of the bruise he draws his lips away from Louis neck and down his torso pressing small kisses here and there. He pulls Louis boxers down to his thighs, gives one small lick the tip of his cock and begins to swallow him down. Louis puts his own arm across his mouth to silence himself as Harry glides his mouth up and down his dick expertly. 

"Oh fuck Harry." Louis moans, the sound muffled by his own arm. He tugs at Harry’s hair and groans when he feels his dick touch the back of Harry’s throat. Harry reaches his good hand down to massage Louis’s balls and everything just feels so good. Louis begins to buck his hips to meet with Harry mouth and Harry hums at the sensation. The vibrations push Louis even closer to the edge and he pulls Harry hair harder. "Haz I'm gonna -" he says and before he can finish his sentence he’s cumming hard in Harry's mouth with a loud whimper. Harry swallows and pulls off, after pressing a kiss the tip of Louis dick softly and then all the way up his body to his face. 

“You taste really nice by the way.” Harry whispers as he rolls across Louis to the other side of the bed. Louis chuckles quietly as Harry lays down next to him and gets under the covers. Louis lies back down and takes off his glasses, but not before Harry rolls over and pokes him with his cast. “Spoon me, you dumbarse.” At this Louis lets out a giggle and flips over and wraps his arms around Harry. Harry smiles contently and takes hold of Louis hand and holding it in his own. 

“G’night Hazza" Louis whispers and Harry grins.

"Night Boobear. " He replies. They both fall asleep, Harry grinning as he thinks about how breaking his wrist might not be that bad after all.  
\- - - -  
The next morning Louis wake up still tangled up in his best friends limbs. Their room is vacant of their other three band mates and Louis swings his feet over the side of the bed and puts his glasses on. He stands up and stretches and puts his boxers, sweatpants and jumper back on before he heads down stairs to make himself a cup of tea. When he enters the kitchen five pairs of eyes turn to look at him and Niall grins from ear to ear. 

“Sleep well didya?” He asks and Louis raises an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah pretty good, why?” Louis asks and before Niall can respond Matt Cardle interrupts with a moan. 

“Oh Hazza! Yeah just like that! Oh my god fuck yes Harry!” Matt moans and Louis flushes a bright red as the others laugh. He shuffles to the tea pot with his head down and a small smile on his face. 

“Don't worry about it mate we’re just messing with ya” Liam contributes. “We’re just glad that one of you lads finally made of move, so we didn't have to pretend like we didn't notice it anymore.”

“Was it you or Harry because I had my money on you” Cher questions and Louis just shake his head and stirs the milk and sugar into the two cups of tea he poured. One with two sugars and no milk and one with one sugar and milk. As he brings one of the cups to his lips he hear footsteps entering the room and Harry appears, wearing Louis shirt and with very obvious sex hair. Harry saunters up behind Louis and wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles his head into Louis. 

“Morning Lou” Harry beams and tries picked up the cup of tea on the counter with his cast eventually reaching over with his other hand to grab it. He takes a sip and looks up at the chorus of smirks looking over at him and he grinned at them. “Morning all.” He adds. 

“Hows your wrist?” Aiden asks and Harry shrugs. 

“It was broken, no thanks to you, so I got a cast and I’ve been taking pain killers so I’m doing alright.” He confirms. “And if I ever need anything I know I’ve got Louis to give me a hand with it.” He says with a wink and Louis blushes harder. 

"Yeah thats for sure."


End file.
